


Breathless

by morningwish



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: The night they decided that they want more than just sleepover.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Breathless

Bright dan Win baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal bersama mereka. Hari sudah malam, dan ketika rekan-rekan mereka lainnya berangsur menuju kendaraan masing-masing, Bright mendapati ada langkah yang menyejajari kakinya. Bright memaling, dan sosok Win berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar yang terulas. Manis sekali, Bright sempat membatin, sebelum akhirnya mendenguskan tawa dan membuka suara.

"Ada apa, Win?" Gumam Bright pelan, tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya selalu melembut bila ia sedang berbicara dengan Win. Bright melihat keraguan yang terlintas di wajah Win, ia pun mulai menerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Win katakan kepadanya.

"P..." Win tidak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat Bright semakin penasaran. "Win boleh nginap tidak? Win mau main PS di condo P'Bright."

Bright sempat terkesiap, tetapi senyumnya merekah lebar. Bagaimana Bright menolak bila pemuda di hadapannya ini menatap sang Vachirawit dengan tatap penuh harap begitu? 

"Boleh, yuk."

  
****

  
Pukul sebelas malam, sudah satu jam lewat sejak Win mulai menginvasi sofa, televisi dan permainan console miliknya. Win memainkan salah satu game tentang sepakbola, Bright sudah ikut bermain tadi dua kali, rasanya Bright ingin istirahat sejenak. Win tidak tahu bahwa yang Bright maksud dengan istirahat adalah menonton wajah antusias Win ketika memainkan permainan itu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi menatap perubahan ekspresi dan lekuk wajah Win sudah menjadi kegemaran baru bagi Bright. Dalih awalnya sih karena Bright menganggap Win begitu ekspresif, dan tidak heran bila sosok di hadapannya ini lolos audisi untuk series mereka. Namun Bright sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan, tatapan penilaian itu mulai berbubah menjadi sebuah, kekaguman.

"YAAAH KALAAH! Gak tau ah! Win ga mau main lagi! Komputernya curang!"

Menggemaskan sekali sampai ingin mengumpat. Ah, Bright tahu rasa itu datang lagi.

"Ai Win.." Bright pelan membisik, baritonnya memanggil pada pemuda yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan merasa bersalag.

"P'Brigth... M-maafin Win, Win ga sengaja lempar joysticknya hehe, gak kenceng kok lemparnya hehe." Padahal Bright sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Win baru saja melempar perangkat consolenya. Tidak peduli juga. Bright melirik joysticknya saja tidak.

"Win pernah kepikiran cium P'Bright gak?" Bright tidak tau angin apa yang membuatnya bertanya demikian pada Win. Bright sendiri tidak mau terlalu membuat otaknya berpikir kala itu. Ia membiarkan sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya yang mengambil alih komando verbalnya. Debar yang setiap detiknya semakin mengencang, menanti Win merespon di tengah hening ruang.

"Kan udah pernah." Win menjawab dengan polosnya, merujuk pada fakta bahwa mereka memang pernah mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam satu sentuh yang sama. Meski di balik kamera, meski berdasarkan skenario belaka. Memori Bright menghantarkan sang pemuda kembali pada kala itu, momen yang bahkan mengunjungi Bright di alam mimpinya. Tidak akan pernah lupa, justru entah mengapa ingin ia ulang.

"Maksud P, mencium P sebagai P'Bright, Win." Bright mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Win tahu apa yang Bright lakukan, logikanya berteriak untuknya beranjak, tapi nyatanya Win diam. Bahkan sepertinya ada bisik yang membuat Win justru menanti wajah di hadapannya itu untuk bergerak mendekat. Meski begitu, jujur saja Win belum bisa memproses semua hal yang coba Bright katakan padanya. Pandangnya justru terfokus pada ranum kemerahan milik Bright yang, entah mengapa terlihat terlalu, kau tahu, menarik. "Bukan sebagai Sarawat." Bright kembali berbisik ketika Win merasakan sentuh di sisi wajahnya. Jari telunjuk Bright, terlihat normal seperti biasa, tapi Win terasa seperti baru saja tersetrum listrik.

"Nggak tahu, P," Lebih kepada, Win tidak bisa berpikir karena kedua matanya masih sibuk menatap pada kedua belah ranum di hadapannya dan otaknya terlalu sibuk mengingatkan diri untuk tetap bernapas. "Memangnya P mau coba?" Win sudah sampai pada tahap tidak yakin apakah kalimat tersebut hanya terucap di dalam kepalanya atau benar-benar ia suarakan. 

Tapi melihat dari bagaimana jari-jari Bright mulai merayap di belakang kepala Win dan menyusup pada helai-helai rambut Win sih, sepertinya Win benar-benar menyuarakannya.

"Mau."

Sepertinya sudah terlambat bagi Win untuk menarik kata-kata yang seharusnya hanya terucap di dalam hati itu. Win juga rasanya tak hendak menyanggah, karena, ayolah yang benar saja! Di hadapannya ini adalah Bright Vachirawit! Orang yang hampir mengacaukan audisinya karena tersenyum tepat di hadapannya waktu itu. Mungkin memang ada ribuan hal yang bisa Win tolak, dan tawaran Bright untuk berciuman tentu bukan satu di antaranya.

Sungguh Win hampir yakin bahwa jantungnya sedang mengadakan pesta saat ini. Debarnya menggelegar, berani taruhan Bright pasti mendengarnya. Wajah Bright semakin mendekat, dan naluriah, Win memejamkan kedua matanya. 

Ketika sebuah sentuh hangat terasa di kedua belah bibir Win, dadanya terasa seperti diledakkan kembang api saat itu juga. Win melepas joystick di genggamannya, dan segera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Bright. Win merasa butuh pegangan, lantas telapak tangannya begitu saja menggapai pada pundak Bright. Membiarkan hangat sentuhnya meluruh ke sekujur wajah. Rasanya masih hampir sama seperti pertama kali mereka melakukan ini di hadapan kamera kala itu, hangat yang sama, pulas lembut yang sama. Hanya saja ada sesuatu, Win sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan pasti, yang membuat sang muda merasa seperti ingin memburunya lagi dan lagi. Seakan simfoni, Win membuka mulutnya ketika Bright menelusur masuk. Temperatur yang meningkat, dan napas yang menyesak. Sentuh jemari Bright di helai-helai surainya, dan segala dansa cumbu yang membawanya melayang. Pelan Win membiarkan jemarinya turun, menggapai pada kain celana di pangkuan Bright, lalu mencengkramnya. Sebuah tindakan yang tanpa Win sadari mengirim sebuah sinyal lain pada Bright.

Demi Tuhan pada awalnya Bright berencana untuk menjaga ciuman ini pada tahap aman, sekedar menyentuh, atau mungkin hisap-hisap kecil di sana dan sini. Tapi sejak cengkeraman Win, pertahanan Bright runtuh drastis. Bright langsung menggapai pada kedua lengan Win, dan cepat mendorong pemuda yang lebih muda itu hingga Win terlentang di bawah naungannya. Kala itu Bright bersyukur ia memiliki sofa yang cukup lebar untuk mengakomodir dirinya dan Win yang nyaris jauh dari kata mungil. 

"Win, kalau P mau lebih, boleh gak?"

"Hah? L-lebih?" Win bingung, otaknya tidak bisa mengelaborasi dengan pasti definisi kata lebih dari pertanyaan Bright barusan. "T-tapi Win belum pernah... dengan laki-laki..." Win tidak akan munafik bahwa ada campuran penasaran dan resah di kalimatnya tersebut. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, ada satu hal lain yang mendominasi isi kepalanya. Kedua mata Bright, yang lurus dan mengunci pandangnya, Win tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun. Focusnya berada di sana, di tengah rasa yang terus saja membawanya terbang, dan sebuah magnet yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya satu demi satu. Win tidak berbohong ketika sang pemuda berkata mengenai pengalaman pertama. Bright tidak segera berbicara untuk merespon jawan Win, tatapnya terdistraksi bagaimana wajah itu terlihat di bawah naungannya. Yang lebih tua itu kini membawa telapak tangannya naik, menyapu pada paras sang muda.

"You're gorgeous, do you know that, Win?"

Win tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Bright itu menyebalkan. Mengapa justru memujinya ketika Win sedang berada di tengah resah? Apa Bright tahu bahwa kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Win meledak? Mereka pernah melakukan yang serupa ini, tapi keadaan dengan ada dan tidaknya kamera di sekitar mereka nyatanya sungguh sangat berbeda. 

"P'Bright curang," Win terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Bright. Kini kedua lengan Win bergerak, telapak kiri berhenti di wajah Bright, sementara yang satunya menyusup ke sela-sela surai yang lebih tua. "Ya sudah, terserah P saja." Bright sempat terkekeh di sela ciuman mereka, tetapi tak lama, karena Bright segera membawa Win pada dunia yang belum Win ketahui sebelumnya.

Ibu jari Bright singgah di dagu Win, menahannya sehingga Bright dapat mengambil alih ciuman itu dalam dominasi yang begitu kuat. Win sempat terkesiap, tetapi hangat yang memindai di dalam mulutnya segera melelehkan logika sang muda. Bright tidak bercanda dengan sentuhannya, Win bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan jemari pemuda itu mulai meraba dan meruntut sentuh di sekujur batang tubuhnya. Sehelai kain terasa seperti jarak yang terlalu jauh memisahkan mereka. Napas Win tercekat ketika jemari itu menyusup di balik kemejanya, menari sirkular di pinggangnya.

"P... Bagaimana kalau P'Bright jelasin dulu ke Win tentang l-langk-AH.. Wow..." Win tertatih dalam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Bright akan menarik lingkar pinggang celananya dan mempertemukan kedua bagian sensitif mereka dalam sentuh. Meski terhalang kain, tapi itu semua cukup untuk menyulut sesuatu dari dalam diri Win yang entah dari mana datangnya. Bright terkekeh ketika ia berhasil mengutarakan rangsang yang sama pada sosok lebih muda itu. Sekarang Win tahu betapa sang lebih tua begitu menginginkannya, lewat hangat dan keras di sana, yang terus saja Bright pertemukan lagi dan lagi dengan milik Win. Sementara kedua belah bibirnya menelusur pada rahang dan garis leher Win. Hingga satu yang terbangun kini berangsur menjadi dua. Win sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki akan terasa memabukkan seperti ini.

Sadar akan hal itu, Bright menghentikan kedua belah ranum kemerahannya tepat di hadapan telinga Win. Seraya salah satu lengannya kini menyusup ke balik celana Win, menggapai pada sisi belakang, meremas salah satu sisinya, dan menelisipkan satu jemari untuk menyapa titik tersembunyi di antaranya. Terkejut akan sensasinya, Win menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk pertemuan leher dan pundak Bright. Kala itulah Bright mulai membisik.

"Mau kamu yang masuk atau P yang masuk?" Menawarkan, karena jujur saja Bright tidak masalah dengan keduanya. Kini tergantung Win saja, senyamannya, dan Bright yang akan menyesuaikan. Mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu, Win rasanya mau kubur diri saja. Begini, Win bukannya seorang yang sepenuhnya perjaka, tapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Tidak munafik, ada rasa takut yang Win rasakan, tapi ada juga rasa penasaran yang ingin ia rasakan. Apalagi yang menawarinya kini adalah seorang Bright Vachirawit, orang yang sama dengan yang membuat Win hampir memuntahkan jantungnya sendiri di pertemuan pertama mereka tahun lalu. 

Oke, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Win selalu punya crush terhadap sosok di hadapannya ini bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Win bahkan tidak mau menyanggahnya lagi.

"P'Bright a-ajarin Win dulu saja deh." Alasan, asal bicara, intinya Win mau menjadi yang menerima saja malam ini.

"Good." Bright bergumam, seraya cepat membawa Win kembali dalam cengkeramnya, dan kedua milik mereka yang kembali bersentuhan dalam friksi di balik kain celana masing-masing. Win merasakan napasnya tercekat karena ia tak memprediksi sentuh tersebut. Bright kembali membawa mereka saling beradu, dry humping, dan kini wajah indah itu tepat berada di hadapan pandang Win, menyeringai. "P akan pelan-pelan." Ujar Bright, sebelum mengecup kedua belah bibir Win lembut.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Win tidak tahu kalau ia akan sebegini terangsangnya dengan seorang laki-laki. 

"Sekarang tunggu P di atas kasur. P ambil perlengkapannya dulu." Bright mengecup pipi Win sekilas sebelum menarik tubuhnya dari naungan Win. Mereka masih di atas sofa, ingat? Bright memang membeli sofa yang cukup lebar, tapi untuk menampung dua laki-laki yang tingginya lebih dari enam kaki seperti mereka? Beresiko. Apalagi Bright tidak ingin pengalaman ini memberikan kesan buruk di memori Win. Bright ingin berada dalam memori terindah Win.

Sedangkan Win rasanya linglung, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia membiarkan beberapa detiknya bergulir untuknya menghela napas, dan menyadari betapa sempit celananya terasa. Sial, lelaki bernama Bright Vachirawit itu baru saja membuat dunianya jungkir-balik. Sungguh, Win tidak yakin ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dalam keputusan yang seperti apa. Apakah ini ide baik? Atau ini ide buruk? Jujur saja Win belum berani berpikir lebih jauh. 

Hanya satu yang bisa ia pastikan, Win juga menginginkan Bright, sekarang. 

Maka sang muda menghela napasnya dalam, sebelum beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Bright. Ini bukan kali pertama Win duduk di sana. Pertama kali kalau tidak salah adalah beberapa hari setelah workshop mereka, canggungnya bukan main, tapi tidak akan ia tepis bahwa debar itu telah ada sejak pertama kali Bright menawarkan untuk bermain game bersamanya. Win berakhir menginap, terlepas kala itu adalah kali pertama ia mengunjungi condo Bright. Satu malam, yang berangsur dua, dan kini Bright sudah berhenti menghitungnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi Bright selalu membukakan pintu kediamannya untuk Win. Sekedar sebagai tempat singgah setelah kelas, ataupun sesi dimana Bright akan mencekoki Win dengan pertandingan tinju yang sama sekali tidak Win pahami. 

Bila dipikir lebih lanjut, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan pasti di balik segala pertemuan mereka di balik condo Bright. Apapun itu, Win sama-sama menikmati keberadaan masing-masing.

"Mikir apa?" 

Win hampir melompat ketika tiba-tiba Bright sudah ada di hadapannya lagi. Namun hangat telapak tangan Bright yang singgah di wajahnya langsung menenangkan Win kembali. Sang muda bersandar pada telapak tangan itu, nyaman, dan ia suka. Win hanya terkekeh, tidak hendak menjawab tanya Bright karena ia malu mengakui bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kilas balik kisah mereka berdua. Hal yang membuat Bright justru bersungut, yang lebih tua itu lantas menunduk, dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Win, menyisakan jarak inchi terakhir di antaranya.

"Awas kalau lagi mikirin orang lain." 

Bright berbisik, Win belum sempat menimpalinya dengan tawa kecil ketika Bright sudah meraup kedua belah ranumnya kembali. Menyambung dansa mereka yang tertunda, membawa Win melebur pada ritmenya kembali. Melelehkan rasa mereka menjadi satu, saling berbicara tanpa suara, saling menyampaikan bahwa keberadaan keduanya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Bright tidak berbicara lagi ketika kedua tangannya mulai melucuti kemeja yang dikenakan Win. Win yang sadar dengan hal itu pun mulai menggapai ujung kaus yang Bright pakai, membawanya naik dan membebaskan tubuh sosok itu untuk akses pandangnya. Win selalu menyukai tubuh Bright, dan Bright juga demikian. Temperatur di antara kedunya naik drastis ketika mata sudah mulai berkontribusi terhadap desir yang kini deras mengalir di bawah kulit masing-masing. Bright cepat mendorong tubuh Win dan menaung di atasnya, Win sendiri pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundak sang Pria, menyambut apapun yang hendak Bright berikan kepadanya.

Ciuman yang kembali bertaut, saling menelusur di bawah dominansi yang bergantian disampaikan. Tangan Bright pun mulai berkelana, salah satu memindai pada permukaan kulit torso yang pelan menggeliat geli di bawah sentuhnya, dan lainnya mulai merecoki resleting celana yang dikenakan Win. Win sedikit mendesis ketika jemari itu menelusup di balik celananya, jelas Win merasakan bagaimana jemari itu kini menggenggam miliknya, hangat yang menyeruak, dan napasnya yang semakin memburu.

Perpaduan antara keraguan dan menuntut, Win rasanya ingin berhenti berpikir saja. Jemarinya menelusup pada helai-helai surai di kepala Bright, membawanya mendekat, seraya pinggulnya bergerak menuntut sentuh dari jemari Bright yang berada di balik celananya. Bright mendengus akan upaya Win barusan.

" _Can you feel it, Win_?"

Tentang sebuah hasrat, yang bisa-bisanya masih saja dipertanyakan Bright ketika Win sudah hampir menyerahkan seluruh napasnya untuk genggam itu kembali bergerak di tubuhnya. Tentang keras milik Win yang kini menyeruakkan semburat kemerahan, ke seluruh kulit pucat sang muda. Bright menyeringai, bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tenang karena rasanya bersambut, dan bahagia karena Win juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kali ini. Bagi Win, kedua matanya mulai terasa berat, akal sehatnya pun mulai menipis. Merasakan genggam hangat, dan bagaimana jemari itu bermain miliknya. 

"P'Bright.. _Fuck me_..."

Butuh, Win butuh lebih dari ini.

Bright yang melihat rintih itu seketika menelan ludahnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, bila tidak ingat bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah sosok yang paling ingin ia jaga, Bright ingin melakukannya saat itu juga. Mengoyak, merasakan segala hangat di seluruh sudut tubuh Win. Namun ia tak ingin merasakan nikmat itu sendiri, Win juga harus merasakannya. 

" _Fuck me, i want you_..."

Tapi Win tidak membuat ini semua mudah. Bisik yang lagi-lagi diucapkan yang lebih muda, seakan memantrai. Juga sentuh Win di balik surainya kini turun menuju rahangnya, menahan paras Bright, seraya Win kembali mendaratkan cumbu di kedua belah bibirnya. Desah yang menari bersama kedua ranum yang saling mengulum. Bright menggeram pelan di bawah napasnya. Hingga akhirnya Bright tergesa menarik paksa seluruh celana Win, begitu pula dengan miliknya. Win mengulas seringainya ketika melihat bagaimana ia baru saja memprovokasi Bright. 

Bright kembali menaung, kini membawa kaki kiri Win untuk singgah di pinggangnya. Membuka akses bagi dirinya untuk menjamah sisi terdalam Win. Sedangkan Win meloloskan tawa kecil, kombinasi antara rasa malu, gugup, dan puas melihat wajah Bright yang seakan hendak melahapnya saat itu juga. Memainkan fluktuasi emosi Bright adalah sebuah permainan yang diam-diam Win senangi. Karena ketika Bright marah, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, kau tahu, jauh lebih seksi.

"Setelah ini rasanya akan sedikit aneh, P akan persiapkan Win, P janji akan pelan-pelan." Win tidak bisa menampik bagaimana hatinya terasa hangat ketika Bright berucap demikian. Pria itu peduli terhadapnya, pria itu tak ingin menyakitinya. Bright menggapai pelumas yang sedari tadi sudah dipersiapkan di sisi tubuhnya, menuangkannya pada ketiga jemarinya, hingga akhirnya Win bisa merasakan dingin dan basah di bawah sana. 

Satu jari, dan Win terperanjat akan sensasi yang baru saja pertama kali ia rasakan waktu itu. Aneh, tapi aneh dalam artian paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Belum lagi kini Bright menunduk untuk mengecup rahangnya berkali-kali. Mengusir ragu sang muda, dan kini Win tenang di bawah sentuh Bright.

"Apakah sakit?" Win menggeleng, dan tak lama ia bisa merasakan tiga jari yang memenuhi dirinya di bawah sana. Meregangnya, memperkenalkan Win pada titik-titik yang tidak pernah ia tahu dapat mencekik hasratnya dalam puncak kefrustasian. 

Ia ingin lebih dari ini.

" _P'Bright, i swear to god.."_

 _"Easy baby, easy_.." Bright membisik, sebelum akhirnya menarik jemarinya. Win melenguh akan hampa yang tiba-tiba terasa, nyaris merengek meminta Bright untuk kembali. Tetapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu agaknya sama frustasinya dengan Win, sebungkus kondom dibuka paksa dan cepat ia pakai begitu saja. Di sisi lain Win terus menggapai pada lengan Bright, memintanya untuk lebih cepat. "Tidak sabaran, huh?" Ujar Bright sebelum akhirnya merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuh Win.

Ketat dan hangat, perpaduan yang nyaris membuat Bright melayang kala itu juga. Namun ia tak hendak membiarkan semuanya selesai begitu cepat. Napasnya dihela dalam, menenangkan diri sembari menanti Win terbiasa dengan rasa itu. Sedangkan Win tidak tahu harus merasakan apa saat ini. Sakit? Jelas, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meregang tubuhnya kini. Namun isi kepalanya terus saja menggumamkan bahwa kini ia tengah menyatu dengan seorang Bright Vachirawit, seseorang yang memang telah lama ia kagumi. Terlalu berbeda dengan jemari Bright, Win bisa merasakan semuanya, keras dan panas yang seakan nyaris melelehkannya, tekstur yang bersatu dengan tubuhnya, seolah saling merengkuh. 

" _P, you can move_ \--AH! P'Bright..." Refleks, Win menggenggam sprei tempat tidur Bright ketika Bright begitu saja menghentak masuk ke tubuhnya. Seketika Win lupa bagaimana caranya menyusun sebuah kalimat dalam satu rangkai yang komprehensif. Isi kepalanya dilucuti oleh hujam yang terus saja diberikan Bright kepadanya. Menggertak sisi terdalam tubuhnya, membakar seluruh sel tubuhnya dalam hasrat. Akal sehatnya tak lagi utuh, dan napasnya terus memburu desah yang melukiskan bagaimana nikmat yang dikirim Bright untuknya.

Win sedang berusaha mempertahankan serpihan akal sehatnya, ketika jemari Bright kembali menggenggam miliknya, dan memompa Win dalam ritme cepat. Win menggeliat di bawah sentuh Bright, pandangnya mulai kabur, dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyerah pada hasratnya yang semakin memuncak itu. Stimulasi yang datang dari dua arah secara bersamaan. 

Win bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kini Bright sedang melukiskan bercak kemerahan di sekujur leher hingga dadanya. Semua tentang Win terlihat terlalu memikat bagi Bright. Setiap lekuk tubuh sang muda mengirim Bright terbang ke langitnya. Terlalu indah, ia ingin mengecap setiap inchi yang Win miliki, ia ingin memiliki semuanya. Bright tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia mulai menghujam semakin cepat, semakin dalam.

"AH! P'BRIGHT! AH!" Bright tahu ia baru saja menemukan titik sensitif milik Win. Bright tak lagi berhenti, kini keduanya menyerah pada hasrat masing-masing. Nikmat yang memburu, dan napas yang tersengal. Terbutakan dalam angan masing-masing.

Win yang melepasnya duluan di genggam telapak tangan Bright, dan tak lama Bright mengikuti. Butuh waktu untuk mereka turun dari langitnya masing-masing. Apalagi Win, yang tubuhnya bahkan sempat bergemetar selama beberapa saat. 

Sementara Bright segera beranjak menggapai pada sekotak tisyu di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Setelah membersihkan telapak tangannya, serta tubuh Win, juga membuang kondom yang baru saja ia kenakan, Bright menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi Win yang napasnya mulai menenang itu. Win memalingkan wajahnya pada Bright, mengulas senyumnya kepada lelaki di sisinya itu. 

Pandang mereka bertemu, Bright pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Win. Mereka saling tersenyum dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Bright lah yang membuka suara lebih dahulu. 

"Win, P sayang Win."

Win sempat terpaku, tapi ia bisa melihat ketulusan di kedua manik kembar itu. Indah, dan Win tidak bisa tidak mengulas senyumnya lebih lebar.

"Win juga sayang P'Bright.." Win membisik, lalu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada cium yang disambutnya dari kedua belah bibir Bright. 

  
\--Fin.


End file.
